A Queen of Goblins
by g4ll0ws0rch3str4t0r
Summary: Karolie is wished away by her brother when she is four years old. It is up to her brother Michael to recover her from Jareth's dastardly clutches. The question is will he be able to? Or will he be lost to the labyrinth forever. The question must also be raised about wether feelings between the girl and Jareth will get in the way as she grows up. rated T for safety
1. Prologue

Prologue: wishes

_She's crying, why does she always cry when I'm trying to concentrate?!_

Michael was alone; at least, he liked to pretend he was. In fact, he was only alone due to the fact that he was enjoying the solidarity of being in his bedroom, with his door closed. At the moment he was attempting to bring up his grade in math by actually **doing **his homework, however he was pulled away from his thoughts by the wailing of his four year old sister Karolie. With a groan, Michael begrudgingly pushed away from his desk and trumped out the door, down the hall, and into Karolie's purple-clad bedroom. "What's wrong Kare?" He asked, bored, as he opened her door and looked in. In response, the child looked up from where she standing in the middle of her room, ceasing her crying long enough to say one word in her frightened voice; "Goblins!"

It was not an unusual response from the girl, in fact that was almost always what had her so upset. Michael had heard it several times before, and it always irked him. He knew that every child believed there were monsters under their bed, or in the closet. No, what irritated him was that she would only see goblins when he was involved, never in front of their parents, but sometimes in front of his friends. And tonight, Michael had heard enough. Al of a sudden he was livid. In his rage he shouted, knowing full well she hated loud noises, "Are you serious Karolie? There are no goblins, there is nothing there, there never is! You know what? You like goblins so much; _I wish they would take you away, RIGHT NOW!"_ With that he turned on his heel and walked out the door to his sisters now terrified screams.

As he stormed down the hall, he stopped mid step and realized what he had just done. Then, he discovered quite suddenly that his sibling had stopped crying. Fearfully he turned and dashed back to the room and to Karolie's walk-in closet, which he knew, was where she hid when she was frightened. As the slowly stepped into the small space he searched for his sister, when he did not find her he searched the entire room, dread growing in his heart with every place he did not find her. Within a few moments he was frantic, and was turning the entire house for the four year old. When he had looked everywhere, he returned to her room to search again. When he entered, he saw someone. A man wearing a strange outfit; tight pants, a leathery-looking jacket with a high, stiffly set collar that turned outwards, and knee-high boots was standing in the same spot his sister had been in only slightly earlier, cape blowing in a non-existent wind.

After a moment of stunned silence on Michael's part, he shouted, "Who are you? Where is Karolie?!" With a bemused smirk the man spoke," She is safe, in my castle." He said simply. The simplicity of the words caused the young boy to blink, and when he opened his eyes, he was no longer enclosed by four purple walls; beyond the man standing confidently before him, Michael saw something so strange, so massive, he knew he was no longer in his own world. He saw the Labyrinth.

_Hello, so this is my first ever fan fiction. The idea has been in my head for a while, and I just couldn't get rid of it, so I thought, why not write it? Anyway, I hope you like it… It will be longer, I promise this is just the beginning. I would absolutely love some feedback. If it's not too much trouble, then please leave a review, love and goblins, bye!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Labyrinth

Chapter one: The Labyrinth

"What do you mean 'safe'? Give her back, now!" The words poured out of the boy's lips venomously into the air. "I cannot. You wished the child away, and away she went. Before you start rattling on about how you did not mean it and such, you should know, what's said is said. However, in fairness I will give you a chance to win her back." The words brought a sliver of hope to Michael, who proceeded almost immediately to launch into bombarding the silver-haired stranger with questions, "How? Like, what do you want me to do? Who are you? What is this place?" He was speaking quickly, but did not care; all he wanted was answers, and his little sister safe in his arms.

"We are in my realm, my kingdom, the Labyrinth. As for what you must do, simple, get to my castle in the center-," as he spoke the man turned and pointed to a small area in the center of the huge mass of maze,"-of the labyrinth. My name is Jareth, and I am the king of the Labyrinth. If you make it to my castle alive then I will return the girl to you, but only if she is willing. Good luck Michael, you will need it." And with that, Jareth was gone. Hopeful, and determined to regain his sister, Michael set off into the Labyrinth.

**IN THE CASTLE**

Jareth returned to his throne room only to witness his goblins terrifying his new ward. Walking over to the indented circle in the floor the king scooped up Karolie and held her comfortingly, "Stop it! Can't you see your frightening the poor child?" He firmly scolded the childlike court. Immediately they all froze at the sound of his voice. Pleased with the silence, he continued to cradle and comfort her, making his way to the circular throne he proceeded to sit in is usual manor; sideways with one leg dangling off the arm from the knee. _I am already rather fond of this cute little tot… How to make sure she remains mine? _ With the thought, Jareth began to plot all the tricks he could use, while he held the now slumbering princess.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm trying to be dramatic, while not angering you lovely viewers with cliff-hangers. I have some ideas, but not many, so anything you can offer is greatly appreciated! Please review, love and goblins!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Trick of a Treat

Michael walked solemnly through the labyrinth, his pace discouraged long ago. The world around him was quiet, even the sound of his feet against the pavement sounded foggy, muffled, as if the land around him was trying to hide the sound. The silence did, in no way, help his mood. _Is she scared? Is that Jareth guy hurting her? I have to find her!_ Yet, even as he thought the words, the world around him began to shift. The strange, ominous sky that was supposed to be above him was now mingling, and dancing with the ground below; twirling, and interchanging with one another in a slow, ominous, waltz. As the boy stood watching, he was too entranced to notice his legs were slowly losing in the struggle to remain upright. Soon the waltz was joined with a strange mixture of notes, almost too strange to be called music, as Michaels head unnoticeably fell to the ground, and his eyes drifted closed.

**IN THE CASTLE**

The king watched elatedly as the boy fell to the ground. _I can hardly believe it! The boy actually _fainted_ from hunger._ Jareth smirked as he furiously tried to contain his raging giggles at the notion. _I suppose humans are quite weak after all. _As he thought, he gracefully stood from his chair and went over to Karolie, who was busy playing with the goblins, her newly found friends.

"My, my princess, you certainly seem to be having fun!" At the sound of his voice Karolie turned from where she had been chasing her tree favorite goblins; Gonkle, Rifen, and Rauok, and looked at the king. Suddenly, her face brightened and she went running into Jareth's crouched embrace, red-gold hair trailing behind her like a banner. "Jareth!" the sound came out like tinkling bells and echoed through the chamber, testifying to the child's delight.

"That's right, little princess. Now, let's get you some food, we don't want you ending up like your brother." He cooed to the little one, and proceeded to shout at his personal go-for, Tyken, to prepare something sweet for Karolie.

**LABYRINTH**

Michael was awakened suddenly at the sound of mumbling somewhere near him. As he tried to sit, he noticed, for the first time, that his stomach was twisting in the knots of hunger. "Man, how long have I been here?" He hadn't meant to voice the thought, but in his daze he must have forgotten to keep it quiet. Looking around he saw a strange little creature sitting a few feet away. It had a pointy nose, which was about the only thing you could see, it was also wearing a brown hat; like that of a pirate, and over its shoulders was a dark cape.

"Well, what have we here?" The things voice was horrid, scratchy and high pitched; it grated on Michael's ears. "The hell are you?!"

"You know well who I am Michael." As the creature spoke, its voice morphed into something smooth, lyrical, yet stern and dangerous. With a flourish of the goblin's cape, Jareth now stood before the boy, holding the disguise a moment before throwing it to the ground. Michael stood frozen, still as a statue, his face losing color in a mixture of fear and anger; all much to the king's amusement. Before Michael could say anything though, Jareth spoke "You have been wandering for three days, and you are still far from your mark."-Suddenly a crystal ball appeared in the man's hand-"and you must be famished, here"-then the ball turned into a peach-"a gift."

A/N: hey guys, so here it is. In case you're wondering, the reason he didn't feel hungry was magic (of course) and yes, Jareth is a total sweetie to Karolie. Karolie is no longer afraid of the goblins, after having Jareth explain to her that they wouldn't hurt her, and punished any of them who scared her… In truth she was only afraid of their appearance.

Hope you liked it, please review! 3 and goblins!

P.S. (when I say that Tyken is Jareth's Go-for, that just means sort of a personal hand maid, but not really… Tyken is just Jareth's favorite to boss around.)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michael stood rigid, staring at the being before him, noticing the man's appearance for the first time. Jareth was tall, well proportioned, and fit. His hair was platinum blonde, with just enough of a tint so as not to be white, it was somewhere in between gold and silver, like magic. It hung in an impossible way, all different lengths. It was fine, wispy and stood straight up in most places, while falling perfectly around his face; hanging just over his shoulders, with spikey bangs, draping like curtains along the sides. He was still wearing that sparkly, navy jacket. He had chiseled features, sharp, high cheek bones, and two mismatched eyes; one a striking green, like leaves in an enchanted forest, warm and clear… Crisp. The other was cruel, blue, like ice, and bore into Michael's very soul, searching for weakness there.

After a moment of scrutiny, Michael finally responded, "Why should I trust you? I see no reason why you would possibly want to help me." At this, the king laughed, harsh, fast, and humorless. "Why, my dear boy, it would be no fun to best you when you obviously don't have a chance!" The remark was cynical, as if it should have been obvious to the boy, and reprimanding him for not. "… Fine," pride had fueled the words, Michael did not like the assumptions Jareth was making, that he would "best" him. With a sharp movement; jerky, and quick, the boy held the peach in his hand, and was alone.

Michael was making progress; he knew he was the castle looked a lot closer than it had when Jareth appeared. _Three days, that's insane! There is no way I've been here for three days._ Even though the thoughts rang clear in his mind, he knew they were false. It had been three days, and he was still nowhere near his mark. _God, I hope Karolie is alr-?! _Michael was suddenly forced out of his reverie as the air around him forced its way past him like a tsunami. A shout stuck in his throat. And then, there was the ground. Michael would have preferred a little warning before hitting the solid mass below, or at least not to have landed so forcefully on the ground as to lose consciousness yet again.

When Michael awoke, he was _famished_. Luckily, he remembered the peach he had received from Jareth, pulled it out, and took a bite. Soon after, the world began to swim, there was a pounding in his head and through all the confusion, Michael could not remember where he was, or why he was there.

A/N: Hello again! I just wanted to thank all of you for reading, favoring, and following this story, it really means a lot to me. However, while I don't want to be one of those authors who begs for reviews, I have no idea if you guys like the story, or are just reading it and getting tired of it. I really want to know what you think. So, if it isn't too much to ask please leave a review, as much as I hate to say this, I'm losing interest in the story, and might not continue it… Please review, love and goblins.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Musicluver246 for getting my butt back in front of the keyboard!**

Jareth strode down the hall confidently, smiling to himself as he thought about _that_ day twelve years ago… _The day Michael fell down an obliete, and ate the peach on top of that! _The king was elated to remember the occurrence…

_Michael had fallen, the look on his face within Jareth's crystal ball was absolutely priceless, and knocked himself out upon landing. When he had awoken some time later, he pulled out the peach, and sunk his teeth into it. Jareth could hardly believe what he had just witnessed and continued to stare in shock at the crystalized sphere in his hand. When the boy had awaked, he was there. "Who are you?" the question was innocent, and dazed as it escaped the child's lips, Michaels eyes were covered in haze, and his dark hair fell carelessly over his face almost covering his bemused, slightly drunken expression. "It does not matter. After all, this is only a dream, all you need do is say the right words, and you shall wake in your own world," Cooed the Goblin King. "I wish to go home, then." And with that, the boy was gone, whilst the girl stayed content in the castle._

Jareth was quickly brought out of his reverie as he entered the throne room. There was, as always, a ruckus; goblins were scattered all around the room, competing to make themselves heard in whatever conversation they were taking part in, chickens were clucking, and metal was clanging as Gonkle, Rifen, Rauok, and even little Tyken were throwing thingsat a slumbering goblin named Jouss, Karolie's bodyguard, trying to wake him by hitting his armor. However, Tyken immediately left the group as he noticed Jareth's presence, and scurried over to him. "How is my lordship today?" The little goblin asked in his squeaky, high, gravelly voice. The king merely stared at him, scrutinizing the creature. He was extraordinarily small, not even the size of a bowling ball, a greenish-black color adorned his leathery skin, his face was round, wrinkly, and lad a long, narrow, pointed nose protruding from the center of it. "Fine, fine," he finally responded impatiently, scanning the room, "where is the girl?"

"Right here!" sang a voice from directly behind the king, so close he could feel her breath ghost across his neck. Her voice alone was sweet, smooth, and alluring. Swiftly he turned at the sound and gazed unabashedly at her. She was pale, dainty; a little on the small side, but proportioned well. She had golden hair with not-so subtle hints of red, which extended flowing slightly past her knees. Her face was round, fair, with small lips, a cute little nose, and two piercing enchanted forest green eyes. She was adorned in a deep purple gown that flowed from the tapered waist to the floor; the bodice was intricately embroidered in swirling gold designs. The top was cut round just slightly below her collarbone, with long sleeves that extended from the elbow a foot below the wrist. She filled the dress perfectly, and held all the allure of a faery princess, which she was.

The present smirk on the king's face grew and twisted into a predatory grin as he looked her over in astonishment, "Ah, hello Karolie." _How you've grown._

A/N: Hi! Sorry if this was sort of a short chapter, but its past midnight right now, and I really need to get some sleep for tomorrow. In case you're wondering, yes, I got rid of Michael, sorry if any of you got attached, but he was only there to get Karolie there, but don't worry, he'll be back! :D

Love and Goblins!


	6. Chapter 5

The woman curtsied before the king, "Hello, my lord! To what do I owe the pleasure of being sought out?" she trilled in a sing-song voice, grinning madly. Jareth knew well that the woman before him was mischievous, and quite possibly up to no good. _That or she just got away with something._ Suddenly remembering her snoozing bodyguard, he was aware it was the latter. With an exited smile, whilst inwardly berating himself for not noticing, the king responded, "I see you have mastered a new spell, I must wonder, as your teacher if you used a peach?" At this, Karolie beamed even wider, "No!" she squealed joyously, "I just put him to sleep, are you proud?" Jareth assured her he was, and they continued into a conversation about magic spells, and how she was progressing. _She has progressed well in these past twelve years. _He mused, _I wonder how much stronger she will get._

Karolie sat to Jareth's right at the long table. The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was time for lunch. The goblins all sat along the sides, with none at the foot, as that was supposed to be Karolie's seat. However, she preferred to sit next to Jareth so as to converse, and since goblins are rowdy and boisterous; it just made since to sit closer than to attempt to be heard. Goblins were, as usual, chattering excitedly, stuffing their faces, or entertaining themselves at another's expense (that poor chicken). Karolie's bodyguard, Jouss had still yet to awaken, but no one paid much heed, he would not be needed until the king left; which in present company, he had no plans of doing.

"So, my dearest princess, what other mischief have you gotten yourself into today?" he inquired while brushing the back of his leather-clad hand down her cheek. "Oh, only the usual; setting fires, tricking goblins and watching as they get hopelessly lost, and of course, evading an annoying body guard." Her tone was light and jocular, until the part the bodyguard. Jareth knew that was the only part she had actually done, as did he know she hated Jouss, well, not him personally, just the fact that he was always there. _I should probably cast a protection on him now that she knows that spell_. "I know you dislike it precious, but believe it or not, I do have enemies, and they will seek to harm you in order to get to me." Jareth's voice was calm and kind, but his eyes shone fiercely at the very prospect of _his_ Karolie getting hurt. Sensing his outrage, Karolie slipped her hand lightly to cover his on the table, and looked fearlessly into his eyes_ I trust you, _the thought towards him, knowing he understood. They finished lunch, and the day went on into night.

A/N: hello again, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this, and for the kind reviews I have been receiving, and also thanks to my mom for letting me write her in as a villain next chapter. If any of you have any ideas, or suggestions, or anything, just review, or message me. Love and goblins everyone!


End file.
